1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bike fenders, and more particularly, to a retractable bike fender which resides in a housing, wherein the housing is adapted to be removably affixed to a seat or handlebar post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle fenders which include a stored position and an extended position are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,296 discloses a bicycle fender which is manually distorted to a compact storage position. The storage condition allows the fender to be carried on a bicycle in a non-operating, convenient condition or carried by the user. The fender may be applied when conditions merit and the fender may be easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,935 discloses a readily removable and collapsible bicycle fender. It includes a strip of resilient material such as spring steel which is fixed at one end to a connector, which in turn is fixed to a bicycle seat post. The fender has two states. In the first state the strip is self biased into a helical coil configuration. In the second state the strip is longitudinally straight and rigid and self biased into a bowed configuration between the side edges of the strip.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use readily removed and collapsible bicycle fenders, the provision of a bicycle fender which includes a light on its distal end is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a bicycle fender where the top portion of the fender is coated with a light reflective material. The prior art does not describe a wiper integral with the housing for removing debris and water which may have accumulated on the bottom side of the fender. The prior art does not describe a housing where the fender resides when retracted and a housing from which the fender depends when it is elongated. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique structural features of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a retractable bike fender and housing. The bike fender resides in the housing while it is in its retracted position and depends from the housing when it is in its extended position. The bike fender includes an integral light at the distal end. The light is powered by a battery and may flash. Elements of the fender may be coated with a reflective material which may be illuminated by the integral light as well as other light sources. The housing is designed to mounted about the seat stem to provide a barrier against water and debris being flung against the rider by the rear wheel. The housing may also be mounted about the handlebar stem to provide a barrier against water and debris being flung against the rider by the front wheel. The fender housing has an opening which permits the elongated fender to be extended and retracted from the housing. A hand operated drum within the housing is rotated manually by use of grip hubs which extend through both sides of the housing. The fender is stored in the housing until use, and it is stored in a generally coiled fashion. A wiper is present proximal the opening of the housing which will wipe and remove any debris which may become attached to the underside of the bike fender. The housing may be mounted on a pivotable element, which will permit the angular orientation of the fender with respect to the wheel to be adjusted. Further, the housing may be removably affixed to the pivotable element, in order to permit quick removal and attachment.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing which includes a housing in which the fender may be manually retracted and partially withdrawn.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing wherein the fender resides in the housing while it is in its retracted position and depends from the housing when it is in its extended position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing which includes a proximal end, a distal end, a top side, a bottom side, a right side and a left side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable bike fender which includes a light integral with the distal end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing wherein the proximal end resides within the housing when the bike fender is extended.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing wherein the elements of the fender may be coated with a reflective material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing wherein the housing includes securing means to permit the housing to be affixed to a seat post or a handlebar post of a bicycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bike fender and housing which is of durable and reliable construction.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.